


If I could have you just once a year (Let it be the longest day)

by shallowgaudy (Kazzy)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/shallowgaudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé/Anakin written for the LJ community 1sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could have you just once a year (Let it be the longest day)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This is the mushiest, slushiest piece of smut I have ever written and I am heartily ashamed of myself. Most definitely NSFW.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t be owning Star Wars. Nor the title, which comes from the song ‘Smoke and Mirrors’ by Opshop.  
> 

**#01 – Walking**  
The walk from the main room to the bedroom seems indeterminately long – but the longer it is the more chances they have to kiss and tease.  
 **#02 – Waltz**  
Once they arrive he spins her around, and she laughs, twisting in his arms.  
 **#03 – Wishes**  
If wishes were kisses, they’d never be apart...but they’re together _now_ with no war, no Jedi and no Senate.  
 **#04 – Wonder**  
After so long, their first time back together is always a rediscovery, a remapping of paths that their hands follow in wonder.  
 **#05 – Worry**  
And just for now there is no worry, no fear of loss or of being found out.  
 **#06 – Whimsy**  
Just because – she’s taken to wearing a different style of undergarments and his heated gaze is all the encouragement she needs to continue to do so.  
 **#07 – Waste/Wasteland**  
They don’t have a lot of time together, so they don’t have a second to waste.  
 **#08 – Whiskey and rum**  
The liquor they shared after dinner hums a little at the edge of their kisses as it hums through their blood and he presses closer trying to catch the last little tastes.  
 **#09 – War**  
Outside, the galaxy is in tatters, but in here all that matters is heat and skin and passion.  
 **#10 – Weddings**  
Neither of them were inexperienced on their wedding night, but nevertheless they were nervous and clumsy in ways they are not now. The desire though, that hasn’t changed.  
 **#11 – Birthday**  
He stands behind her as she allows her hair to tumble free around her shoulders and he gently unclasps the pendant that was the first gift he gave her.  
 **#12 – Blessing**  
She kisses his finger tips, all ten of them, before bringing them down to rest on her waist – one side cool and smooth, the other soft and warm.  
 **#13 – Bias**  
They are both beautiful, to each other more than anyone.  
 **#14 – Burning**  
Human bodies aren’t all that warm, but right now he feels as if he’s standing under the Tatooine suns.  
 **#15 – Breathing**  
Oxygen is entirely too necessary for either of their peace of mind.  
 **#16 – Breaking**  
She allows herself to be tumbled on to the bed, as he finishes undressing, enjoying the show and using the break to catch her breath.  
 **#17 – Belief**  
Right now, he can think of nothing more important than her.  
 **#18 – Balloon**  
With his hands and his mouth and his body he teases her, and she feels as if her being is filling and expanding outwards.  
 **#19 – Balcony**  
Knowingly, he leaves her tottering on the edge.  
 **#20 – Bane**  
She curses him even as she pulls herself closer.  
 **#21 – Quiet**  
And then in this final moment of readjustment they are quiet, as close as any two beings. “I love you,” he whispers into the stillness.  
 **#22 – Quirks**  
This is the way she likes best: they’re upright, with her legs curled behind his waist – there’s not much room for movement, but they are on level and she likes that.  
 **#23 – Question**  
His question is always the same when they reach this point and her answer is likewise – _all right_? This is _far_ more than ‘ _all right_ ’.  
 **#24 – Quarrel**  
When they’re apart it is so much harder, so much more painful, at times their words become rough and their conversations rise to arguments, but when they’re together he can have no quarrel with her.  
 **#25 – Quitting**  
And he’s not giving this intimacy up for anything.  
 **#26 – Jump**  
A slight pinch to his side makes him jump and reminds him that he’s not paying her enough attention.  
 **#27 – Jester**  
At his slightly wounded look, she laughs.  
 **#28 – Jousting**  
It’s to-and-fro, and in the end they’re both going to fall, but they’re both going to win.  
 **#29 – Jewel**  
Perspiration forms in beads on their skin and gleams in the lamp light.  
 **#30 – Just**  
She was so close before: _how much longer can she hold out?_ he wonders, as he slides his hand between them.  
 **#31 – Smirk**  
When she gasps his name, he can’t help the way his lips twist upwards in satisfaction.  
 **#32 – Sorrow**  
They have no time to think that this time tomorrow they’ll only have this memory to stay with them.  
 **#33 – Stupidity**  
Right now, they don’t care.  
 **#34 – Serenade**  
He hums slightly in approval when she shifts her weight against him in a counter movement to the rhythm they have set up.  
 **#35 – Sarcasm**  
There’s no time for illusions and hiding and anything other than their raw, genuine need for each other.  
 **#36 – Sordid**  
She’s kissing him, and falling apart and shaking and he’s urging her on and _force_ this shouldn’t feel this amazing...  
 **#37 – Soliloquy**  
Underneath her he jerks slightly, and without words she knows what he wants; so even as she’s still trembling, she curls her feet back around so he can lay back.  
 **#38 – Sojourn**  
They’re still joined, but now she’s leaning over him, cupping his face and pressing a brief kiss to his lips, before the pace becomes more frantic – _this_ is how he likes it.  
 **#39 – Share**  
Still so close, and still so wound up that it takes only a moment before she’s coming again with him.  
 **#40 – Solitary**  
In this moment, they are the furthest from alone.  
 **#41 – Nowhere**  
Floating in the ether, completely disjointed from the universe.  
 **#42 – Neutral**  
There is nothing in them and nothing of them; they just are.  
 **#43 – Nuance**  
The slightest play of muscle against his own brings reality crashing back and they’re sticky and damp and aching, but relaxed.  
 **#44 – Near**  
He is so close she can feel the thrum of his heart against her own; she shifts even nearer.  
 **#45 – Natural**  
Eventually, they part naturally, but only to lie side-by-side, still pressed close, arms and legs tangled, foreheads touching.  
 **#46 – Horizon**  
There’s no light yet on the horizon, nothing to prompt him to return to the Temple and neither of them are willing to sleep and hurry that moment.  
 **#47 – Valiant**  
They’re not peaceful people, given much for stillness or quiet and after several minutes she tickles his ribs to see what will happen – only to find her hands trapped between them and her body trapped beneath his.  
 **#48 – Virtuous**  
If her eyes looking up into his are completely innocent, her smile is anything but and he’s not ready for anything much just yet, but there’s plenty he can do to teach her a lesson in the meantime.  
 **#49 – Victory**  
This time she’s more than happy to claim her victory, whatever he might think.  
 **#50 – Defeat**  
But, hours later, their last kiss – held in a beam of sunlight – tastes a little like despair and feels a lot like defeat.


End file.
